The Hyuga and the Uchiha Beast
by Ginko-chan's Sugar Content
Summary: "Every beauty needs her beast to protect her from everything but him." -N.R. Hart [AU] Hinata/Madara (dark romance, 2-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto M.**

 **Warnings :** Madara as you have never seen him before, lol. Really mature themes. Like, really really, Madara is too much. This fic has the longest lemon I have ever written, so u have been warned.

 **Notes: **Two-shot fic, initially a one-shot that became too long so I decided to cut it in half. This happens within the Warring Period in the Naruto world and assumes Konoha hasn't been established yet, and even though the title is a reference to Disney's "Beauty and the Beast", both stories are completely different. I wrote this listening to Daenerys Targaryen's theme scores, so the fic took a dark tint to it. So, don't expect my usual humor for those who might have read some of my other stuff before. I also tried to (more like attempted) write in an oldish English style. Hinata is 18 here, while Madara is somewhere 27-29 (I could not make up my mind on a specific age for him so it is not mentioned).

This was also kind of a practice fic for another 5-chaptered Madara/Hinata I'm currently writing called "The Concubine". However, that one is in Spanish, so depending on the acceptance of this one I might get inspired and translate it once I finish it.

I'm aware this is kind of a strange couple, but I nurse a strange fascination with Uchiha Madara. I guess it started with this one-shot I read years ago, it's called "The Beauty of a Caged Bird" by umeboshi-girl (it's a short read, I really recommend it). It's a really old fic, back in the days when we knew nothing about Madara and Hashirama's story, or even Obito, so the whole thing was written assuming certain things about the Naruto world. The story is not even labeled under Madara, since he was barely a known character and the author kind of thought of it as a Sasuhina in a different setting. So in a way, that fic is the main inspiration for this.

Regarding "Could this be love?" (because I just know someone will ask): I started that fic about 2-3 years ago, I was really into it and even had a very good friend advise and help me with it. Then shit happened in my life and everything kind of went to hell. I won't go into details, but I lost my Naruto inspiration and even stopped watching anime for a while. I feel like I'm kind of back to normal now, so I decided to return, specially since I can use this as stress relief from school (perhaps til shit happens again lol). So right now I do want to finish it. The story should still follow my original idea, but I have thought to change some of the details around. Also, I'm a slow writer and I don't have a beta, so I revise it a million times. Always find errors and incongruences (I think it takes me longer to fix my. So, til then!

* * *

 _"Legend has it there is always a reason why souls meet. Maybe they found each other for reasons that weren't so different after all. They were two souls searching and found a home lost in each other. When souls find comfort in one another separation is not possible. The reasons they are brought together are no accident... Maybe she needed someone to show her how to live and he needed someone to show him how to love" N. R. Hart on "The Beauty and the Beast"._

Hinata ran through the forest as if a devil chased her. Running for a few hours non-stop, only taking small breaks to drink some water and consume a bit of food for energy. She estimated she still had an hour to go.

She knew the exact location would be a bit tricky to find, as it happened with hidden ninja villages and towns, but trusted her eye jutsu would be able to discover the place or rather the people she searched for: The Uchiha clan.

She knew time was of the essence. She was unawares if she was being chased, so despite the tired state she found herself in, unused to the fast pace, she knew she couldn't afford to stop and rest. Her clan's tracking experts could find her at any moment.

She wasn't overly hungry either. Her stomach had felt queasy for days, and it wasn't getting any better as she approached her destination. She did not know how she would be received… perhaps only death awaited her at her destination.

She gave her head a firm shake. She had promised herself not to let those dark thoughts run their course and ruin her plans. She had to try her best, for the sake of everyone involved.

She absconded her family complex in the early morning hours, hoping it would take some time before someone noticed her absence. Making up her mind was hard enough, so after making her decision, she planned for a week, escaping on the seventh day. She had left a note on her father's office desk the night before, but he usually did not go there until mid-morning, after training and morning ablutions, therefore she wasn't sure how long it would take them to realize what had happened.

The problems begun a few months ago, when a letter from the Senju arrived inviting them to a shinobi council with the neighboring clans.

The assembly, convened at the Senju complex, had the aims to discuss peace treaties and trade. Meanwhile, another celebration was in the making within the family. Hinata was not aware of all the details, but an arranged wedding was to take place between an Uchiha warrior and a Senju lady, a week after the clan congregation. This wedding never took place.

Kō-niisan stole the bride away. They had fallen in love, and decided to elope. Alas, Kō was not a free man to abandon the Hyūga. Knowing escape would be impossible given his position, he decided to bring her back to the clan, and take on the appropriate punishment, refusing to let his lover remind behind and marry the Uchiha _barbarian_.

To make matters worse, things had been tense between the clans for some time, particularly after the Uchiha and Senju announced the alliance about half a year ago, impressing on the Hyūga a sense of exclusion, whose pride did not take in very well.

Despite the offence lacking in ill intent, both Senju and Uchihas had been infuriated, placing the blame entirely on the male, accusing him of tempting and deceiving an innocent, and even suggesting a Hyūga sabotage to a long-desired unity between the families. The Uchiha also refused to take her back, arguing she had presumably already been _defiled_.

Senju Tōka, a sweet girl about two years older than herself, had been well cared for. Kō however, was severely punished for his transgressions, and it broke her heart seeing her friend and old caregiver to suffer through the floggings – thirty lashes, every twelve seconds for seven days. She cried silently as she cleansed his wounds, arms tied up in the punishment room, and fed him secretly some food other than the bread and water decreed for a month. And knowing Kō as she did since little, she was certain he had done so with good reasons and not just as a passing fancy. She knew him to be a gentle soul and faithful to a fault. Poor Lady Tōka had not been allowed to see him at all.

 _"I am… sorry Hinata-sama, for the shame and burden that I have brought upon the family but… you can't help who you love… And I would do it again if I had the chance…"_ , he said once, sensing her heart sneeze in a longing that until then she had not known existed hidden from her conscious mind.

But the Uchiha demanded blood, opening the possibilities of a death sentence. The drums of war could almost be heard through the Land of Fire… mayhap she could do something about it, and preserve her beloved Kō's life.

…..

"This is it", she said out loud, "this must be the Naka river", which meant she was close by. She knelt by the crystal clear waters, to freshen up a bit. It was cold, but just what she needed to cool her clammy face.

 _Perhaps they were already aware of her presence_ , she thought, as she refilled her water canteen. She had to thread carefully now, find a main road as to not appear suspicious. Her thoughts weren't far off from reality…

"Who goes there?" a commanding voice pronounced from behind. Her activated eyes had seen them at some far distance earlier, she had not thought they would sense and reach her so fast.

"Ano… greetings good sirs", she turned around and bowed deeply to the two tall figures standing threateningly right before her.

"My name is Hyūga Hinata, and I come in peace… and desire to speak with your leader…" and she raised both arms in good will.

"Do you carry any weapons?" they asked coldly.

"…some shuriken and kunai in my holster… nothing else," she revealed hesitantly.

"Throw them this way," they demanded and she did as requested.

"Follow me," said the same man, and she noticed the other shinobi falling behind her step. Probably to watch for any hostile movement. She let out a small breath, at least she was still alive.

…..

She was led through imposing gates engrained with a giant red and white _uchiwa_ fan and tall walls, not much differently from home, and guided through a series of cobblestone streets. The black eyed, dark haired people around watched her curiously, although she assumed they would not see much, as she was covered by a thick brown cape and a farmer's sugegasa straw hat for disguise and to keep warm from the mid Fall season.

They entered the yard of a traditional house and made her wait, probably to announce her presence. Her heart beat harshly within her ribcage, now was the time of truth, and she prayed to Kami-sama for strength and success. She saw from under her hat, men in the surrounding area, all garbed in strong armors, the famous Uchiha fan emblazoned in the surrounding walls and metal plates. Inside the building, she sensed a strong chakra, whom she presumed to be the high leader. Her skin prickled. It felt dark and terrifying.

She was rudely pushed forward, and had it not been from her honed ninja skills, she would have embarrassingly fallen to the pebbled ground. Looking down, she walked a few steps forward, when she felt the dark aura approaching her form.

"What is this?" a deep and coarse voice demanded questioningly standing right in front of her. She looked slightly up, seeing a man taller and wider than the two who had found her, wearing an imposing red armor. She shivered internally, lowering her eyes again, trying to hold herself together and remember what she was going to say.

"We found her in the forest Madara-sama. She says to be a Hyūga, and is asking for you."

"A child?" she heard the rough voice ask mockingly, miffing the Hyūga lady. _I'm not a child_ , she thought, but did not voice her irritation. The men around chuckled.

"Speak child, I have important things to do," he commanded.

Hinata, feeling her sweaty hands shake a bit, started:

"I am Hyūga Hinata, Hyūga Hiashi's eldest daughter," she heard a murmur among the men, they must know the name of her father, "I come in peace, benevolent Uchiha-sama and I beg for the forgiveness of Kō-nii… Hyūga Kō," and prostrated herself in front of the tall figure, adopting the dogeza position, as she had practiced in her room prior days.

"Girl, you know not what you speak. Some offences require more than words for reparation. Flattery will get you nowhere," he bit cynically.

"I…I understand my Lord…that is why, I come in their stead, I offer myself as payment for Hyūga Kō's offence. I am…I am not known by men sir, I am willing to marry an Uchiha warrior in place of Lady Tōka, if it will…appease your righteous anger." Her heart beat frantic within her rib cage, and her lips trembled slightly. This was it, this was what she came for. She had to be strong.

Seconds passed by, where she did not move, and almost didn't breathe. Everything around was dead quiet, only the sound of rustling leaves in the surrounding garden.

He laughed deeply, and all the men laughed too in unison. She did not know what to think, but felt suddenly like crying.

"Stand child," he ordered after a moment, and Hinata repressed the sob growing in her throat, rising herself to her feet. "Is this Hiashi's idea, to send his daughter alone to-"

"With… all due respect my Lord, I am not a child," she bit back slightly.

"Oh?"

"I will be nineteen winters in two months my Lord, and no… I came on my own volition," another murmur could be heard throughout the courtyard.

"Interesting…" she heard him mutter and felt warm calloused fingers raise her shin upwards, her eyes making contact with the fearsome leader of the Uchiha for the first time. She sucked on air, suddenly afraid of his bottomless black pools as they stared her down intensely. Strong shaven jaw, and deep set eyes with prominent creases under them, telling tales of long sleepless nights and ebony hair long and wild behind him, reminding her of that lion animal from faraway lands. She could also feel great heat emanating from his body, and imagined he must be a fire type.

Slightly bent down and without releasing his hold, she saw him unfasten the cloak and head covering with the other hand, letting the articles fall dismissively to the ground. A small commotion within the ones present was heard, but she had lost sense of everything on her surroundings, attention focused solely on the man in front of her. She swallowed and shivered inwardly, feeling bereft without her mantle. His body warmth did nothing to prevent the chill in her bones, and she lowered her eyes to a safer area, falling on the front metal plates protecting the man's wide chest.

She gasped as he brazenly removed her thick braid which she had hidden inside her simple black cotton yukata. Loose bangs fell in her face and the hand on her shin shifted, fingers lightly caressing her cheek to put them behind her ear. Her skin bristled, and a bizarre sensation of a warm tingle filling her belly.

"I accept your proposition Lady Hinata," and let her go after what felt an eternity, but was probably just a few seconds. She let out a small breath of relief.

"This is Lady Hyūga Hinata, eldest daughter of the Hyūga leader!" he announced with a resounding voice. "She will be our guest," he paused looking around to all his men, "until I make a decision! She will be treated with most respect," he finished. That last part had sounded like a threat.

"Taiko!" he called out.

"Yes sir!" a young man appeared beside him immediately.

"Take Lady Hinata with Uruchi-oba" he hesitated, "tell her…to care for her in the meantime."

"Yes sir!"

Picking up her hat and cape, the young woman stepped behind the man, giving a backward glance once, making eye contact with the Uchiha leader. His eyes were plastered on her form, dark and intimidating. She shivered and blushed, feeling once again the strange excitement in her stomach wondering to herself what that meant.

.

.

.

Life was peaceful in the Uchiha compound for a few days, but she had not heard from her father.

She helped Uruchi Obāsan with cooking, cleaning and other menial tasks around the house, not minding doing household duties, as she used to do the same back at her own household. The older lady was grateful, plus busing herself helped keep her mind off distressing thoughts. She was a gentle older lady, who apparently had been the younger sister of Uchiha Tajima, Madara's father and previous leader. Madara… she had not seen that man since she got there.

She sat down to read a book she had found on the house, when she saw the old lady struggling to thread a needle.

"Obāsan, please, allow me with those."

"Thank you dear. My eyes are not what they used to be," and sighted softly.

"Obāsan… do you know when Uchiha-sama will make a decision about me?"

"Eh?" she looked puzzled, "I thought he had made it clear you will be his dear."

Hinata laughed nervously, feeling her stomach flutter, "what are you saying Obāsan, of course not…did he say that?"

"Mm… no, he hasn't," Hinata let out a sigh of relief, giving back the readied needle.

"But he should. You would make him a good wife," the older lady stated merrily.

"What are you saying Obāsan… I'm sure he has better… choices…" she said self-deprecatingly.

"Nonsense dear… you-" but Obāsan was interrupted by a couple of middle-aged women who entered the house suddenly.

"Good morning Obāsan, we are here today to inspect Lady Hinata."

"Ins-inspect?" she asked, suddenly anxious.

"Yes dear, if we are to accept you as wife for our clan, we have to confirm you are healthy and able to produce strong heirs first."

"Heirs…?" she whispered.

"Ah yes yes, sweetheart. Do not fret, this is normal," said the older lady patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes… of course…" said the young Hyūga unsure.

…..

"Chest, 93."

"Waist, 51."

"Hips, 85."

"Body measurement shows healthy weight."

Hinata was undressed and measured everywhere, from arms, chest, thighs, and hips. One measured, while the other one wrote down notes on a brown leather notebook. It wasn't all that bad… until they made her spread her legs.

She laid uncomfortably as they prodded her intimate areas. She didn't know why this was necessary.

"Healthy vulva and labia. Hymen intact," Hinata blushed.

The lady writing things down made a few more annotations, and closed the notebook.

"Was Lady Tōka made go through this too?" she asked wonderingly.

"And also, a big mouth," said one of them rising an eyebrow. Hinata's flush deepened.

"She wasn't," said the other one with a smirk.

Hinata wanted to ask why she was made go through that then, but held her tongue.

They finished and left.

…..

She left the house, upset at the whole situation, finding herself in a little garden and pond filled with brightly colored koi fish.

She knelt by it, whishing she had some food on her to throw. A crane stood a bit farther, scavenging the murky water for frogs and tadpoles.

At least she was still alive, and the Uchiha had accepted her offer. Now she had to pray her chosen husband would not be some brute…

The majestic bird opened its wings and flew away. She also wished she could fly away. A gust of wind blew, and she tightened the wool scarf around her shoulders.

"Cold?" a familiar deep voice asked behind her.

She jumped, not having felt him at all. Which now that she thought about it was absurd, because Uchiha Madara exuded presence. She had been just too lost in thought.

"Just… a little Uchiha-sama."

"Madara, my name is Madara," she felt that flutter again in her stomach, but ignored it.

"Madara-sama," his name sounded strange in her voice.

"I hope your stay here is pleasant," he added, folding his arms across his chest, displaying a brown leather bound notebook in his left hand.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened furiously.

"That…that's the…" she stilled herself. "Is there something you needed from me sir?" she continued stonily, eyes glazing over slightly. _Did it really matter that he had that notebook?_ She was now just a possession to be bartered off, after all.

"Yes. You will have dinner with me tomorrow night," she let out a silent gasp.

"Also, I received a letter from your father," and her eyes perked up.

"What... what did he say?"

"You have troubled him greatly. I have sent my reply already, and I made sure to erase his worries."

"Thank you my Lord, that's very kind of you."

"I am not a kind person Hinata," she shivered, that way he said her name... "I do what I must."

"I still appreciate that you wrote back to my father to smother his fears. He is not getting any younger. I... I know he must have been concerned, but like you said, one must do what one must do."

"Indeed..." he said narrowing his eyes slightly. "He also sent you a letter."

Her eyes widened slightly, and he gave her what had obviously been an open missive.

"It's open," she noted flatly, pressing the paper to her chest to look at him accusingly.

"Yes, I read it," he replied shamelessly.

"Believe me, I'm not a meddlesome gab to concern myself with what a apprehensive father writes to his maiden daughter."

"Then?" she asked defiantly.

"I don't trust you, Hinata," he said frankly.

"One of your people disrespected my people, I have to ensure there will be not trickery played."

"I would never…do that…" she replied peeved, "Kō-niisan really loves Lady Tōka, it was never his intention to disrespect anyone."

"Your Kō-niisan should have known better than let his cock rule his brains," he mocked slyly.

"Cock…? What's that?" she enquired naively.

Madara laughed darkly.

"What is so merry?" she narrowed her eyebrows.

"You, my dear... are something else." She didn't know what he meant, but she knew she did not enjoy his mocking.

She let go sighing deeply and asked, "did you find what you were looking for in my letter?"

"Sometimes, lady Hinata, is not about what you find, but what you don't."

"I see... you don't trust me... is that why those ladies came to survey me?" She continued, "I was not believed when I said I had not known man, and yet-"

"That's customary procedure, Hinata. Careful with what you say."

"Yet Lady Tōka wasn't made go through it… and she still ran away from you," she replied bitingly.

The man grew closer, standing less than a foot away from her and he grabbed her by the seam of her yukata. She felt intimidated but did not back down. _What are you doing Hinata? this man has your fate in his hands._ She berated herself. His face was so close to hers, she could smell his scent… fire and wood.

"Lady Tōka is the young cousin of a man I admire and respect." He made it clear. He did not respect Hyūga Hiashi or her clan.

He let go, "I recommend you go inside Lady Hinata. It's getting cold, and I would hate for you to fall ill.

"Six o'clock tomorrow evening, don't be late. Uruchi-oba will tell you were."

"Yes sir," she said softly, anger bubbling inside.

"Very well Hinata, till tomorrow then," _why did he have to say her name like that?_

He waved slightly the brown notebook as he departed, as if mocking her.

Frustrated, she grabbed a smooth stone and threw it at the pond, making it skip a few times.

…..

She cried herself to sleep that night, a piece of paper pressed against her chest.

Her father had strongly scolded her in the letter, about how dangerous and reckless she had been. She knew that would be his reaction, that was not a surprise. What truly shook her was the last line: _I am proud of you, daughter._

.

.

.

The next day, Uruchi Obāsan dressed her in fine silk kimono, and arranged her hair beautifully. It had been a while since she had last dressed this nice, and decided to enjoy it. Though, she did not know why the need for such fanciness, she did not believe this to be a formal dinner.

Six o'clock, and she was on time at the porch at the Uchiha main house.

She was guided through wooden corridors till she reached the living room. A low oak table was already set up with different dishes. Everything looked delicious. Too bad her belly felt too knotted to appreciate any flavor.

He was also wearing formal dress, a black haori and hakama, messy hair pulled back in a high ponytail giving him a more youthful look. If she might dare, she thought he looked quite fetching… although his eyes looked as dark and dangerous, and his manners left much to be desired.

"Eat," he stated after a while, seeing her play with her food. "I don't want to be accused of starving my guest." It was hard for her. He agitated her. She could not pin point what it was, but she had made the conclusion he must simply dislike her.

"Have you decided yet ...?" she asked, fingers fidgeting with her chopsticks.

"I have an idea..." he stated vaguely, and she felt her stomach drop.

"May I know who?"

"And ruin the surprise? No," he gave a sideways smile.

"I didn't know you liked surprises my Lord."

"I don't," he said putting some grilled salmon on his mouth.

"I don't like them either," she replied daringly.

"You know, if I was your father, or your husband, I would spank you for that impudence."

"Thank Kami then you are neither," she said daringly, not allowing him to intimidate her any longer.

Madara placed his chopsticks down on the small rest.

"I can always arrange something," he said dangerously.

She broke the staring contest then, unable to hold his gaze, suddenly afraid. She bit her lips, _she had to stop this, her future was in his hands._ She reminded herself.

He picked his chopsticks again, and continued eating.

"Why am I not allowed to know the name of who is to be my spouse sir?"

"Because some details have not been finalized yet, and that is that Hinata." He was final.

A bit of silence reigned the room. Madara ate heartily… she figured he needed to consume much to maintain his size… feeling embarrassed at her improper thoughts.

"May I know why you wanted to have dinner with me then sir? I don't believe my company is desired."

"And why should I deny myself the pleasure of dining with a beautiful woman?" She blushed hotly, and ate some of her bowl.

"I'm a man of simple pleasures. I like good food, a mighty opponent to train, a clean home, and a woman to warm my bed..."

She almost spluttered some of the rice in her mouth, but managed to contain herself. She felt uncomfortable and rather miffed. _Why would he say these things, and why should she care about his having plenty of women to keep him company?_

"I am sure of it sir," she stated dismissively. She thought he also needed someone to teach him manners. That was no way to talk to a Lady.

"What are your life pleasures, Lady Hinata?"

She colored again, feeling too much on the spot. She did not want to answer, but he seemed to be awaiting eagerly for her reply.

"I like... cooking, and gardening... reading and a bit of painting... I'm sure all things you would find boring my Lord."

"Not at all. What do you like to paint?" He seemed genuine, so she replied truthfully.

"Bamboo forests, and flowers, sometimes animals…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you play music?" He asked softly.

"I can play the shamisen and a bit of koto."

"Would you play for me?"

"…yes."

…..

She played the bittersweet tones of 'Kaguya-Hime no Monogatari' eyes closed, enjoying her favorite melody.

"Are you from the moon, miss Hinata?" he asked later.

"I wish I had the luxury of refusing my suitors, my Lord. Alas, I don't believe I'll ever have heavenly beings come and take me away from earth sufferings."

Madara smirked, "that might be so, but I happen to know of ways a woman can reach paradise, Hinata."

She was about to ask what he meant by it, but held herself. Something about his smug looks told her it was probably nothing good. Sometimes it was better to stay ignorant.

.

.

.

"Obāsan, do you know the man that was to marry Lady Tōka?" Asked Hinata a cold rainy afternoon. She sat with the older lady next to a fireside.

She had known the jilted man was not Uchiha Madara. His had not been the name she heard back at her clan when the incident happened. Although by their reaction, you would have believed it was the Leader's fiancé who had made off. So fragile were men's ego.

"Oh…yes, Uchiha Setsuna. He is… a strong Uchiha warrior, I believe…" she got lost in thought for a moment, and then added conspiratorial, "but a complete beast. Between us dear, Lady Tōka is much better off without him," and she chuckled merrily.

"Men think they are all strong and mighty," she continued, "but they all fall over the charms of a woman. They don't move a finger without the wife's consent. Take note dear, don't be afraid of them. If you take care of him right, you will have him all wrapped around your fingers." Hinata wasn't sure what she meant by that, but it seemed like an impossible task.

"Do you think Obāsan… I will be made to marry this Setsuna?" she asked, worry staining her words.

"Mm, I don't doubt he went and asked for you…" Hinata's skin crawled, "but I doubt Madara-kun will accept it. He is quite taken with you, you know…" Hinata really doubted it, the man despised her. She was sure.

"Is Madara-sama not just another beast, Obāsan?"

The older lady looked aside in thought, then added "all men are beasts dear. Some just hide it better than others. But all have weaknesses. You could be his weakness… and his strength." Hinata knit her eyebrows. She did not understand the meaning of her words.

"Who is the young man…the Hyūga that enamored Lady Tōka?" asked kindly the older lady.

Hinata smiled softly to herself, "That is Kō. I have known him since I was little… He took care of me as I grew up…I just want him to be happy Obāsan."

"I am sure sweetie, and how is he, his character dear?"

"He is the gentlest man I know Obāsan."

"I'm glad I'm glad… but I think Lady Tōka would have left with anyone, anyone but Setsuna," and she laughed highly amused. "Can you imagine the man's face when he found out? That will teach him a lesson in humility."

Hinata did not find it amusing, but couldn't help grow merry with the old lady's antics and smiled.

"When I was young-" she started, but was interrupted by a commotion of female voices outside and someone pounding on the door.

"Who could be out in this weather…? For Kami-sama!"

"Obachan tell that witch to come out now!" yelled a female voice.

"Please calm down, what is happening?"

"No I won't calm down! My son is fighting over this woman!" she shouted angrily.

"Only bad things have happened since these blasted Hyūgas came to our lives!" yelled another one.

"Excuse me mam, may I know how I have offended-"

"You, yes you! My son, and hers are fighting right now in a duel, and it's all because of you!" and she spit on the floor

Hinata feeling apprehensive, not understanding fully the situation, activated her Byakugan. Bulged temples searching for chakra spikes in the surrounding areas, indicating fighting men. She found a group congregated in an open field, two them battling it out harshly at the center, and sprinted in their direction, not caring for the cold splash of rain hitting her face. Her ears registered Uruchi Obāsan shout for her in the distance but she didn't turn back.

If somethings was happening because of her, it must be her duty to stop it. Somehow.

Indeed, they were in an open training field, yelling and encouraging at the two young men battling it out, bloodied, almost unable to stand no longer. She saw all this with her Byakugan, and saw Madara, uncaringly wet from the rain, standing proud in front of the match.

She ran to him and the men saw her approach, quieting things down. She ignored their stares and ran towards the imposing figure leaning on a daunting Gunbai

"Sir, please I heard-"

"What do you need, Lady Hinata? You should not be here." He wasn't looking at her and she got desperate.

"This-this," she said between gasps, the cold chilled her bones, but tried to ignore it along the looks sent their way.

"I heard something strange sir, this… this must stop, please!" she begged crying.

She felt little as steel cold eyes looked down on her, but it didn't matter, she had to … something.

Then without uttering any words, he pushed the drenched black yukata off his shoulders, letting the fabric fall around his waist uncovering his powerful torso. Hinata shivered seeing all the scars in his chest and marked abdomen.

He grabbed his Gunbai effortlessly off the ground, making it spin around his hand and walked towards the center field. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, the rain had increased in force and she was finding it hard to remain awake. It was too cold.

"Who else here is up to a fight!? He bellowed, stabbing the great fan in the center field, creating a blast of rain, mud and leaves. Hinata opened her eyes wide, no that's not what she wanted.

The men stared at him, and some chuckled. The young, looked confused.

"Is there anyone else!?

"No one!?" He asked again, but nobody moved.

She saw men leave, some dragged the bloodied figures laying in the mud. Until most were gone. A tall man, wearing a face guard that only covered the right side of his forehead and face and a brown sash over his shoulder which held his rather large sword strapped to his back, approached her.

"Enjoy your new husband, miss Hyūga," she heard him say bitterly and left.

Madara was left in the field, alone with the Hyūga girl, who was shaking like a leaf.

She walked unsteadily towards his form, tentatively.

"I…thank you…" she said softly and sneezed.

"Reckless woman, you will get sick."

"You can get sick too sir" she said in a low whisper and then fainted.

Madara caught her body before it touched the ground and carried her away, pressed tightly against his chest. He looked at her face, her full lips had taken a bluish tint to them. He ran as fast as he could.

As he jumped through the roofs, Hinata's unconscious form snuggled against his warmth.

.

.

.

 _A month later_

She stared back at her white clad reflection, fully dressed in her mother's pearl shiromuku wedding garb.

Her wedding to the Uchiha leader was to take place that early evening, a fact that still disconcerted her.

Obāsan had been beyond thrilled to let her know when she finally woke up from her fever. She had thought seeing the Uchiha with her unconscious form in his arms had been the most romantic thing she had seen in years. She shivered inwardly, thinking of her body in the man's arms…

She was grateful the man had not left her to die out on the open field, but she still distrusted him, thinking he must really hate her. _Why would he want to shackle himself with her?_ It was beyond baffling.

Her father and Senju Hashirama were attending as well. She would have much preferred a small ceremony, but guessed marrying a prominent figure guaranteed her having just the opposite.

He had not spoken much with her after what happened. Perhaps preferring on ignoring her presence. She sighed, at least Kō-niisan was safe and allowed to marry his beloved. The world was at peace, for now. She could not ask for more… yet, a small perhaps selfish part, wished things had been different.

"Lady Hinata," a voice called out from the sliding door, "it's time."

Hinata lifted the heavy kimono to raise from her sitting position. She straightened her back and walked forward. It was time to look at the future with her head held high.

* * *

Notes and references: I loooove meek and fearless Hinata. I hope she wasn't too out of character. I'm just a bit tired seeing her cowering all the time in other stories.

So, before someone goes "whaaaat, they were gonna start a war for that?", remember WWI started because of the death of one man, and Trojans and Greeks fought because of a woman. That was my main reference, even though Hinata did not get to play Helen.

The sugegasa hat is the one Itachi uses the first time he and Kisame appears in the manga. It is a traditional hat used by Japanese farmers to cover themselves from snow, rain and sun.

Initially I was gonna use Neji instead of Kō, but then I was sure some bitch ass people were gonna be like "no way, Neji would never do that" and they are right, so I went for a more obscure character whom we don't really know much about. And I think Kō is really cute.

I used Marilyn Monroe as reference for Hinata's proportions, lmao. Measurements were given in cm, since that's what most of the world uses (why does America have to be so weird?).

The "Tale of Princess Kaguya" is a Japanese folklore story. If you haven't seen the Ghibli movie you should, one of my favorites of all times. It will make you cry though. But for those who don't know, Kaguya is a sprite that came from the Moon and was raised by a farmer.

Uchiha Setsuna, Senju Tōka and Uchiha Taiko are all real characters from the series.

I don't have a beta, so forgive me for any errors. I always try to proofread my stuff a few times before publishing, but there are always things that escape my eyes. Any question feel free to ask. Hopefully next chapter will clarify some things although I always feel I leave a lot unsaid in my fics. I like to leave some things up to the reader's imagination and that's where I struggle most, deciding on what to explain and what to leave unsaid and make the read still comprehensible and enjoyable…Anyways I know I lack a lot, I love reading but writing has always been difficult to me. Incredibly enough, writing fics have helped me much improve that skill. Next and last chapter I'll have it published next weekend.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto M.**

 **Chapter 2** (last)

Warning: Really long lemon (a bit dark too).

Notes: So, posting this today on Friday rather than Saturday like I originally planned, because Irma is coming, and I'll probably end up with no electricity for a while. The hurricane is so big, I don't know when the winds will start to hit us even though supposedly the eye will reach us Sunday morning.

I did not describe the wedding at all. I feel that would have been too boring, but if anyone is interested in Japanese traditional wedding ceremonies www. youtube watch?v= UeJQMvydpzQ&t =15s (remove spaces). This is literally the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen.

I want to thank everyone that spent a minute to leave a review, I was surprised by them since this is a rather obscure pairing. I hope this final chapter is not disappointing. Like I said in my notes on the previous chapter, this was kind of a practice fic, it just came to me as I wrote "The Concubine".

A reply to guest K: thank you for your words (and really long review lol). You are right, I should have said 'meek but fearless' instead. I'm not into feminism, but I do get tired of seeing Hinata cowering all the time (I guess it does fit in certain fics, depending on the story). All of us who love Hinata, love her sweet and gentle character, but she has actually proven herself to be really courageous when needed. Also, Hiashi is aware of her fate, just reread the ending on chapter 1, he is attending her wedding. I mean, is not like he has much choice on the matter, she left to try and fix things diplomatically, so he is not gonna, you know, undue what she's achieved. I'm sorry I don't really go into details about clans (I kind of already did that in my "The Concubine").

To the other Guest: thank you for pointing out my errors, you are right, it was WWI's Achiduke Ferdinand, my lapse… those pesky Nazis taking over Europe in WWII, what would we do today without Antifa right? (note the sarcasm). I would also love to hear your recommendations on all those other stories where 'girl goes and sacrifices herself to marry her enemy for the sake of her family', since my story is so cliché, I would love to read them. Marilyn Monroe's sizing was just a reference not exact numbers (and I actually went under), and of course women's body change throughout the years. And in case you might not know this, sizes back then were much smaller than what they are today. Supposedly she was a 12, which today would be like a 6-8. She also never went under the knife.

For anyone interested in what I'm planning after this: First I want to finish my short fic "The Concubine" (I'm like really into it, lol) it's in Spanish though, not sure yet if I want to translate it yet, but right after I think I'll try to focus on "Could this be Love". Then again I also have in mind these Itahina and Sasuhina one-shots I have been wanting to write for a while…

Also, if anyone knows of any good Madara/Hinata or Madara centered story, feel free to recommend.

* * *

" _Every beauty needs her beast to protect her from everything but him." -N.R. Hart_

…..

She sat quietly atop the dark colored sheets in her new bedroom, her long dark blue locks falling loosely behind. Outer form belying a calmness she did not feel... she was trembling internally.

The bed chamber was ample and elegant, but rather austere. A folded sheet sat inconspicuously next to the opened futon, and she wondered momentarily on its utility. She imagined a bachelor shinobi neither wanted or needed much in life, and she could tell the leader of the Uchihas spent the majority of his time either training or on missions. But now they were married, and even though she was not aware if she would be able to have her own dormitory, that night her new husband made it clear he wanted her in his.

Of all the men to have been married to, _why did it have to be the one that detested her?_ She wondered. _And the scariest of them all?_ She could not understand this kind of fate, but accepted it as such. She had abandoned any sense of happiness the moment she left her childhood home. She had been determined then... if only she could be determined still.

But she had to, for peace, for the sake of her family and Kō's happiness. She could not falter now and go back on her word. _Be kind and courageous_ she remembered the words from her _okāsan_. If only she could have had her company these few days. She needed her so much.

She felt a single tear roll down her face, wiping immediately with the sleeve of her light yukata. She did not know when Madara would appear, but he had made it clear that he would come to her tonight and she did not want him to see her crying in fear.

She did not bother pleading for more time, even if just a little to grow familiar with his person. Was it due to pride or fear? Perhaps a mix of both.

She stiffened when she heard the sliding door open quietly. Despite his big stature, it still amazed her how deadly silent he could be. He reminded her of a panther, dark and deadly predator, ready to pounce on his pray... her.

She shivered feeling his eyes upon her, but kept hers lowered on her closed hands atop her folded legs. He walked slowly towards her person, and she stole a quick gaze toward his bare feet when he stood in front of her person. His feet must be double size of hers, she thought distractedly.

He did not say anything at first, for what it felt an eternity.

"Stand up," he ordered finally. She trembled and bit her lips to steady herself, and did as directed. She would not dishonor her family.

Her eyes, reaching only half way his wide chest, found focus at the place where his black yukata opened slightly, exposing a sliver of toned muscles. Hinata's body trembled inwardly once again.

"Undress," he ordered calmly and she felt the air cease reaching her lungs for an instant, shook at his forwardness.

She hesitated, but then moved rigidly to unfasten the knot at her waist, allowing the yukata open by itself and hang loosely on her shoulders, yet having a hard time letting go of the fabric entirely to expose herself fully.

Madara noticing her reluctance, grasped the fabric and forced it off her shoulders, allowing it drop behind her feet, leaving her body completely uncovered to his wandering gaze.

Feeling shame and self-conscious, her arms moved to wrap around herself and cover part of her milky white mounds, scarcely, due to their volume.

"Don't," he said firm, but she did not comply.

"Hinata," he warned, and she shivered at the deep sound of her name on his lips, "if you don't take your hands off, I'll tie them together. Your choice."

She let go, body huddled over in shame, but couldn't help but notice a bit of playfulness in his tone. She raised her pale-lilac eyes to look at him, for the first time, the black of his eyes like a despairing bottomless pit, and his mouth twisted in a smug smile, gaze focused intently on her lower body. She was suddenly confused then, _was he upset at her or not?_ His hands reached out to her, and she se recoiled in fear.

He drew closer and slipped a hand behind her back, gentle but steadily, while another one took hold of her shin forcing her to face him. She gasped softly at the intensity of his gaze, flustering and confusing her further.

"I have a few rules, and I want you to listen carefully:

"First, I will not tolerate disobedience from you. I don't tolerate it from my men, and I won't tolerate it from my wife." _Ahh, that kind of reminded her of chichi-ue_. She flinched.

"Second, I expect complete faithfulness in our marriage. If I see any indication of betrayal, I will kill him and punish you severely," she shuddered. She thought that was a given, she never gave thought to dishonor her marriage bed.

"Third, you are an Uchiha now and my wife. This means your behavior will reflect mine accordingly, thus I expect you to keep that in mind before you jump impulsively into anything foolish," she lowered her eyes, feeling chastised.

"On the same thought, remember now as an Uchiha, your allegiance lies with us. Yes?"

"Y-yes Ma-Madara-sama," she responded with a nervous stutter.

She noticed his eyelids drop slightly softening his expression, when he added, "in private you can call me just Madara."

Her eyes widened slightly at the warmth in his voice. Perhaps... perhaps this marriage might not be so terrible after all.

The thumb on her chin started a small caress across her full lips. She felt the unfamiliar tingly warmth take hold of her belly. This man disordered her thoughts so much, she could not understand his intentions.

"Say it," he whispered hoarsely, "say my name."

"Ma-Madara...," she stuttered again. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach intensified, baffling her further.

It was then that he closed the gap between their faces and lowering his face, kissed her fully on the lips.

It was gentle at first. His slow movement of mouth and tongue savoring her left her breathless. Her heart beat so loudly on her ears, she thought for a moment he would be able to hear it as well. It was her first kiss.

He cut it off suddenly, leaving her lips puckering out, body unconsciously desiring more.

She was flustered, heat had spread throughout all confines of her body, feeling like she wanted something more but unsure of what, and angry at herself for desiring inexplicable things from a man that had made it obvious he disliked her.

Mortified, he walked around her undressed form and flushed, feeling like she was being inspected. Until he stopped behind her.

Warm calloused hands fell on her generous hips, stroking up and down, the skin at her sides. Her belly was a fluttering mess. A hand shifted her long hair to the side of her shoulders, leaving her round bottom exposed to his inspection, and she trembled feeling mystified. She could feel all the heat his body exuded.

She gasped as he took hold of one sizable gluteus, caressing and squeezing it, feeling the pressure of his wide hand appreciate the texture and firmness. She whimpered slightly then, and not exactly from pain. The hand still at her hip moved around to hold her firmly by the waist, when she felt the hand on her backside fade momentarily and fall hard on her butt with a loud smack.

"Ah!"

She sucked on air, more surprised than in pain.

"Ah!"

Another smack sounded loudly when he did so with the other mound.

"This is for disrespecting your father, leaving your house without permission and putting yourself in danger."

"Ah…ah!"

Two more successive strikes.

"This is for disobeying me."

"Agh!"

Smack, smack.

"This, for disturbing my men."

"Ah!"

Smack.

"This for seducing me with your eyes..."

"No…ah!"

Smack.

"...your body."

She bit her lips in pain. It stung.

Two more smacks were handed out then, but he did not provide any reason and stopped.

Hinata's breathing was harsh. _What did he mean by disturbing his men and why would she want to seduce him?_ She was mortified, she had never tried to seduce him. She blushed furiously at the thought.

Hinata, who had forgotten to complain out of shock, and feeling her warmed buttocks sting slightly, was about to protest, _this man is a savage brute!_ When her back was suddenly pressed sharply against the man's clothed body.

She was about to say something for real then, feeling mistreated, when she felt a protuberant mass pressed against the small of her back. It did not feel small neither.

She sucked on a breath. She had never seen one, but understood what it was. His manhood. One thing her Obāsan always warned her against, because some men sometimes liked to abuse women with it. But this was her husband now, and he had the right and duty to lay with her.

She did not know much about lovemaking. Her only idea came from seeing some of the farm animals at her family compound copulate sometimes. She shivered fearfully, _is that how men did with women as well?_

His hands splayed across her front, touching freely the delicate skin of her breasts, fondling them tenderly, as his head bent down to the exposed neck to kiss and nibble ardently. His touch though, despite the rough of his callouses, was surprisingly gentle.

She let out a moan, when he started rolling her nipples through his fingers, disconcerting her. She took then a hold of his heavy arms encasing her, holding tightly onto them. His mouth sucked on the soft skin below her ear, making her legs almost knuckle under.

She bit her lip, it would not do to sound this shameless. _What was this man doing to her?_ First he intimidates, then he kisses, then he punishes her and now... _what is this feeling he brought upon her body?_

"No," he growled in her ear. "You won't hold in your pleasure. I want to hear you... if it's pain or pleasure...or I'll punish you."

"Ma...Madara-sama," she protested weakly, unused to calling him without the honoring title, but unsettled at the sensations he brought in her body. She had the sudden thought then, that she would somehow enjoy this punishment he spoke of.

She held in another moan, yet unable to prevent the smothered sounds from being emitted from her throat.

"I warned you I would punish you Hinata," and _why did that threat made her warm on her belly?_

One of the hands on her chest reached down to the curls in between her legs and she clamped them shut, suddenly scared.

"Open," he bit her earlobe and slid a finger in the crevice, teasingly.

"Open Hinata," he coerced with a purr.

Legs trembling, she did as she was told, squeaking out a moan as he rubbed long fingers along the dewy lips.

"You like this, don't you?" he growled.

"No..." she moaned.

"You are a bad liar," he chuckled darkly in her ear following by rolling and pressing her small nub of flesh. Hinata saw stars.

She cried out, unable to hold herself in any longer. He continued to play with that spot producing all kind of different body reactions. Her legs gave out under her, but he held steady preventing her from slipping away from him, and lowered her knees carefully on the soft futon.

He knelt behind her, aligning both their hips by letting her weight rest on his, pressing his clothed manhood right between her butt cheeks. At that point though, any prudish fear was gone.

Hinata without realizing it, started to move against the hand massaging her between her legs, commencing a rhythm of which she had no idea she was capable of, as Madara also moved his lower body in step with hers.

She was gone. The hand did not stop... no, she did not want it to stop and she shook and moaned and shivered as she moved against his skilled digits, feeling the warmth of his chest against her back, seeking that something of which was mysterious, but of which she was sure to be close.

"Please...," she begged, "please... please..."

"Please what Hinata?" he rasped close to her ear.

"I...I... MADARA!"

She screamed and sobbed her pleasure, moving desperately. He bit her neck, not strong to break the skin but enough to leave a mark. Her nails clawed on the skin of his arms, but he continued his touches unperturbed.

She fell back on his chest, flushed and gasping for air. Her body was a disarray of limbs, insides feeling like they had turned into water. Really warm water.

He massaged her sex gently, allowing her to ride out the last vestiges of her orgasm.

"That was...that was... what was that?" she asked in wonder.

"That's your first orgasm."

"Orgasm?" she whispered. She had never heard of such term, "and will I have more?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," he replied reassuringly, "I'll give you many more," he purred soothingly.

She looked down, embarrassed.

"Do you have them too?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he smirked, damp fingers starting to rub lazy circles across her belly.

"Did you have one now?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled, "no Hinata."

"Ah...," her cheeks warmed.

"But don't worry my Moon, soon enough," he smiled seductively.

Madara pushed her forward, and her body fell with a thud on top of the mattress. She tried getting up, grumbling in displeasure, looking back behind her, only to gulp when she saw Madara unfastening and removing his own attire.

In an instant move, she was turned around back on the mattress, facing him. He looked so dangerously dark, all big and muscled making her feel like a small game rabbit.

She looked down his body, to see his _protruding mass_ stand up in all its thick glory. Her mouth dried, slackening open in shock.

"No," she pronounced, shifting away from him.

He raised an eyebrow, "no?"

"No" she repeated unyielding. "It's too big, it will hurt," she fussed.

Mirth creased his eyes as he laughed, startling her since she had never seen him do so, only smirks and dark chuckles.

He smiled jovial, "I promise it will hurt good."

"I have never heard of anything that hurt good," she replied defiantly, eyebrows narrowed.

"That's because you don't know this Madara."

She moved away to turn around and try to escape, but was held by her ankles and dragged down towards his body.

"Come here, I'm not letting you go anywhere except to my cock."

"You rude man!" she yelled scandalized, having realized a few weeks ago what the word meant. Much to her embarrassment.

He laughed at her antics, "this rude man will make you see paradise."

"Madara-sama!" she protested.

"I told you to call me without the honorific," he rasped once he had moved atop her.

"You will hurt me," she fretted.

"I will not, you will like it. This," he said holding himself down there, "will give you many orgasms," and he kissed her cheek soothingly.

"No it won't!" she sobbed.

"Here touch it," she didn't want to. Unbendingly he held her hand and placed it on the large shaft.

She calmed down slightly, feeling the soft pulsating skin. She did not think her body had such nice texture anywhere. It was sturdy and veiny, and the tip was shaped differently and dampened with a clear liquid. She traced slightly the strange ridges and creases in fascination. Hinata also tried to wrap her fingers, but she could not reach all around. She shivered and let go, scared still, but calm enough to allow him to reach out to her.

He caressed her cleft with the head of his member, moistening in her juices. "You are completely soaked ..." he rasped and she moaned at the contact, closing her eyes.

Her legs were pushed wide open, over his thighs and around his hips, a hand under her buttocks and he nudged her moistened lips with his tip. She felt him press himself against the small opening.

"Relax Hinata..." he cooed.

"I can't..." she whimpered, wiggling her lower body attempting to escape again.

"..."

He slapped the side of her thigh, surprising her, giving her the distraction he needed for him to push in.

"Aghh!" she yelped in pain as he slid past the initial set of tight rings. Madara groaned a bit above her.

She looked sideways. She knew she was being childish. The consummation was necessary for the marriage to be official. However, she had not expected that... monstrosity between his legs.

He pushed forward, paining her insides.

"Madara-sama..." she whined, uncomfortable with the pressure. She did not want him there, it felt too large and too intimate and she did not feel ready for it.

"Relax," he pushed forward slightly, "relax," he repeated as she wouldn't. Her vaginal muscles had clamped down and would not let him move forward, at least not without causing damage. She shook her head distraught.

"Look at me Hinata," he ordered.

Her pained expression did not soften his resolve.

"Lick," and he pressed two digits to her lips.

Puzzled, she suctioned his fingers clumsily, anything to get her mind off her current situation. His eyes darkened and went down to touch her, that same spot he had done so earlier, bringing her great pleasure.

"No...," she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, as her body fluttered at the first touch of his digits. Her inner muscles relaxed, and her insides melted. That was all Madara needed. He jerked once, she gasped. Twice, and she whimpered, and with a third push, he pressed his strong pelvis completely against hers.

He held her tightly, squeezed intimately within her body and Hinata sobbed, discomfited, but more so because of the position he was in. At that moment, having someone's body part inside her hers was more than she could take.

"You are my wife now, Hinata. As such, you will have certain duties and responsibilities that come along... Still, with these also come... privileges..." he said and kissed her lips while his free hand caressed her hair.

His arms moved around her body, positioning to make himself more comfortable, an arm behind her neck, and another one around her waist, and with a hiss, he began to move. Softly at first, testing her depths, and she marveled at his gentleness.

She had believed he would be cruel and hurtful, but surely this man wasn't being so. _How has she misjudged him?_ She was so sure he could not stand her presence. Yet, he chose her. If he hated her as she had believed, then surely the leader of the Uchiha would have selected some other lady to be his spouse, right? She gave a low moan, starting to get used to his girth, his rocking hips creating a friction that was out of this world.

He groaned, after a particularly deep thrust. Hinata, a bit lightheaded, released the question that tormented her,

"...why?" she whispered.

"Why? You mean, why this?" he growled asserting himself with a sharp thrust. Her passage had become so slick, he was not having much trouble moving in and out.

"Why… did you choose me?" she clarified in a murmur.

Madara smirked, "why… because ever since I saw you, I knew I wanted you here... in my bed... under me..." his rhythm got more intense then, and Hinata at that point wasn't able to contain her moans.

He chuckled mid thrust, "you are such a lusty little thing, you like this already."

"I don't," she lied, panting when he jerked particularly hard.

"Tell me Hinata, whose cock do you belong to?" she avoided his gaze, blushing furiously, yet her pleasured gasps would not stop coming out of her mouth, much to her mortification.

"Tell me Hinata," she wasn't having it, so with a smirk, he stopped his hip's motions altogether.

"No..." she grumbled hopelessly.

"Not until you tell me who you belong to." She ignored him, and he started to move, pulling himself almost completely out, and thrusting back in shallowly.

"... please," she begged.

"You know what you need to do," he said firm.

Both were stubborn and Hinata had her pride, but she was breaking. He kept his shallow thrusts a few times, enough to tease, but not enough to satisfy. Until she could not take it.

"Please I'm yours, I belong to you Madara-sama!" she cried.

Tenderly, he pecked her lips. "That's my girl," and pushed himself forcefully all the way inside. Hinata screamed, lost on the sensations.

Madara was done being gentle. His powerful hips pushed frantically against hers, creating wet sounds, yet she did not care, she was crying for more. Then she exploded, that same sensation she had felt earlier, loosing completely sense of time and space, and just vaguely aware of the man above her moving furiously.

He grunted almost inaudibly above her, and she felt an unfamiliar warmth fill her insides. He continued to move for a while, diminishing his rhythm. She hugged his neck and shoulders tightly, breathing heavily, but so blissfully content. _Did she ever thought this would be horrible?_ _It felt like such a faraway thought_.

He lifted himself slightly up to his forearms, to look over her, just her eyes without saying word, and moved a messy lock of hair behind an ear. He placed a small kiss on her lips, and lifted himself completely, slipping out her body suddenly.

She gasped, feeling sore and bereft without the warmth of his body.

She gazed down at herself, seeing her look like an awkward mess, and closed her legs self-consciously. She saw Madara grab the folded sheet on the side and come back to her.

She complied when he forced her legs open, embarrassed and confused, and watched him clean the mess of blood and other... body fluids from her crotch area.

Bewildered, she muttered, "what... what are you doing?"

He got up, dragging the soiled sheet with him, and she curled up into a ball. He walked around naked, not a care in the world. And there she was, uncomfortable and self-conscious. Life was so unfair.

He opened the slide doors that opened to the atmospherics, and saw him hang the sheet outside.

"It's an old Uchiha custom, now everyone will know you are mine, my woman..."

She went to cover her body with a blanket, but his voice stilled her.

"I'm not done with you Hinata... not even nearly so."

He walked back, and she noticed his previously slackened manhood standing upright, as thick and scary as it had been earlier.

He knelt before her once again, and turned her body around effortlessly to make her lay on her front.

He lifted her hips, dragging her chest through the soft mattress under to let her rest on her knees, buttocks exposed up in the air. She felt him press himself against her backside and thrusted his firm length back inside her body, causing her to yelp, and then... then he truly lost any sense of gentleness.

He jerked madly, in and out, and Hinata felt like a rag doll, a lifeless body whose only motion was to follow the desires of its owner. He was so strong that he could move her at his whim without the need of much exertion.

She was sore, and his first thrust had hurt considerably. The heavy hands on her hips moved her back and forth with ease. This position made it feel differently, but the pain was keen on her flesh and she winced as she held tightly the sheets under.

She bent her head back, trying to steal a glance of him, but the sight left her gasping breathless: his eyes looking intently at their joined bodies, huffing every time his pelvis slammed harshly against her bottom. He looked up, feeling her eyes on him, and bit his lips. This was why she had thought he hated her, he looked murderous and terrible, but his actions were those of a man lost in passion, not in hate.

She could not break the eye contact, despite the uncomfortable position. Then in a swift move on his part, she was grabbed by her waist and lifted to be pressed against his chest. He held her steady, still slamming against her, but now it felt more intimate, listening the small growls coming out of his throat right next to her ear.

He slowed down, and bit her neck softly, earning him gasp. His hands moved to tease her nipples gently, growling what resembled an "I love your breasts", but she wasn't sure.

"Ma-madara... it hurts..." she let him know.

"Mmm," he grunted, lowering a hand to their joined bodies and started to caress her small little pearl.

"How about now?" she gasped, feeling the pleasure return.

His hips undulated behind her, and she cried as she tried to find a matching rhythm with his. He guided her, moving her hips back and forth in a gentle pace that she could follow and she mewled out gratefully.

She was saying things, but wasn't sure exactly what, not caring particularly. Hinata cried out her pleasure when her orgasm came, stronger than all the others. She was happy, all anxiety from the last few weeks leaving her body. Her heart was at peace that he was not an abusive beast that hated her. No, his lovemaking had showed her that he desired her wellbeing. _Perhaps she could even learn to love him._

…..

Madara relaxed contently on his bed. Head propped against some pillows, while his beautiful new wife laid face down hugging his body, allowing him a free view of her lovely pink backside. He had worn her out, he thought in satisfaction, as her face had found comfort atop a bulging pectoral, eyes close and legs entangled on his.

They had made love quite a few times that night, although by the state of his semi-hardened cock wedged between her thighs, he estimated he could go on for another hour. His young wife though, wasn't used to intercourse, and although he had made the effort to be gentle this time, he was fond of rough sex. It would not do to break her and he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he enjoyed it himself.

Yes, Madara had thoroughly enjoyed her body, and he smiled inwardly thinking about all the delightful things he wanted to do to her later on. She was as voluptuous as he had guessed all those times he allowed his eyes stray over her form when she would pass by. The curves of her body had almost made him lose his mind in lust more than once that night, and he wasn't one to lose mind over women.

Her petite form had belayed her age that first time he saw her, making him believe she had been but a child. Nothing though, prepared him when he uncovered her face to discover the most angelic face his eyes had ever seen.

He wasn't the only one affected. The agitation in his men was palpable around him. He already had some clan members angry he had taken her for himself and he would have had a coup had she been anyone but an heiress.

That mix between sassiness and submissive shyness had put him in a lust driven dilemma. Unbeknown to her, that cheekiness and noble demonstration of courage won her the prized position of Leader's wife.

His left hand stroked her hair, while the other one caressed lazy circles on the skin of her waist and hip. He saw her shift slightly tightening her hold on his chest. The even sounds of her breath told him she was almost asleep. A pity, he wanted her again.

The hand on her hip crawled lower down her bottom, to insert itself between her legs. She was moist, he noted and licked his lips. He lost count how many times she had an orgasm, and he spilled inside her three times.

She moaned, and shifted around.

"What..." she rasped sleepily.

He did not say anything, but kept petting her sex.

"Madara-sama," she gasped, "you want more?"

He smiled contentedly, "do you?"

She burrowed her face on his chest, blushing. He was glad then, she was comfortable enough with his person now to say and do as she wanted. She had been so scared of him when he first went into the room. A scared little lamb about to be devoured by the big bad wolf. Now she was a sensual fairy that had just seduced an ancient deity. He thought as he watched her mounds press against him and spill at her sides.

She lifted her face then, to look at him with half lidded eyes, lips red swollen with his kisses.

"I thought you hated me," she confessed.

He chuckled, "and what exactly made you think that, my little Moon?"

She blushed at his endearment, "mmm... your eyes... are terrible... the way you talked to me...ignored me…" she grimaced.

"I am the leader of my clan Hinata, I'm not here to make nice. It's a dangerous world and I have to make it known we are strong. I will look terrifying to any stranger that comes to our lands uninvited and you my dear, despite your delicious self, wasn't going to get any different treatment..." she burrowed herself further in his chest, hiding her face.

He chuckled again then, "the reason I ignored you for the most part was because... Hinata, had you been any other, and not the daughter of your father, you would have found yourself in my bed that very same day you arrived. Your attitude won you a direct admittance to my bed my sweet Moon." Her innocence and body had called out to his most base desires.

She gasped, completely awake then.

"You... you would have abused me?" she asked shocked.

"Of course not," he chuckled, "well, you would have surely loved my _abuse_."

She glowered in dismay, and he continued,

"You would have enjoyed yourself as much as you did tonight Hinata. But I warn you, other men would not have been as lenient as I had been. That's why I punished you. You are lucky you made it here without any misfortune. Had you encountered a group of mercenaries out there... you might have never made it here."

She raised herself in protest, "I'm not that weak! I know all my clan's jutsu," she said proudly.

"In a one-on-one, maybe one-on-two, but you would have found yourself at a disadvantage with more. And let me add, each one of them would have taken a turn at you."

"Why do you say these things to me?" she sniffled, clawing her nails in his chest, upset.

"Because I want you to be aware of the reality and danger of this world Hinata. You are a gorgeous young woman, and carrier of a powerful bloodline limit. You are a hot commodity. Many a man would kill to be in my position," he smiled, and she blushed furiously. "Thankfully for you, there are very few capable of that, if any."

"Is that why you married me…?" she asked crestfallen, tracing lines with her finger on the muscled ridges of the ample chest under her, "because I'm a hot commodity?"

He took hold of her chin, making her look directly to his eyes.

"I married you, because..." he said no more and lowered his head to kiss her, sliding his tongue inside, tasting her mouth fully.

"It was either that..." he broke the kiss, "or me ravaging you," he smirked.

She punched his chest, lifting herself off him, letting the top of her breasts spill over under her.

"You... you beastly man!"

He chuckled and she continued.

"Was it you who requested my body measurements and…?"

"No, that was at the council's behest. They would not let me marry you otherwise. I did believe your words that day Hinata," he added softly. He had cared not for it, and nevertheless would have wanted her still had she not been a virgin. Alas, the thought of being her first and only really made wonders on his male ego.

He looked down slyly at her breasts, then added.

"What do you want from me Hinata?"

Her eyes widened then, not expecting that question. Her eyes fell on his chest again, looking unsure of herself. Blushing, she replied

"I... I don't know," and he could tell she was lying.

"What is it? Tell me," he asked softly. She said nothing, shrinking into herself.

"You came here because you wanted peace, you also wanted to protect your friend."

He continued, "but you also wanted love, don't you?"

She hid her face on the nook of his neck, feeling exposed.

His arms went around her, hugging her lithe form against himself.

"I don't know much about love Hinata. I have never felt that for anyone," he was candid. "But I care about my clan and desire what's best for them.

"I can't promise you love, but I can promise that I'll protect and cherish you... and all the children you will give me.

"I also don't plan on breaking our marriage bows, I will be faithful to you and care for you... and give you great sex too."

He added with a smirk. She slapped him again, but there was not anger behind.

"I told you once I am a simple man. I just need warm meals, and you on my bed."

She remained silent, but her arms went up and wrapped around his neck, drawing close to him.

Madara found himself completely hard. He wanted to take her again.

Looking down, he started to stroke her sex again. She stirred above him, eyes close, enjoying his caress.

"Can I have you one more time tonight?" He asked gently, deciding on entreating rather than just taking, as he had done earlier.

She nodded softly, face still hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Come then, I'll let you ride me this time."

"...what...?"

…..

He saw her ride him with wild abandon, like a butterfly breaking out of her cocoon. Enchantedly, he watched her enjoy herself above him. It was also the first time he allowed a woman be on top, and a feeling of contentment and tranquility filled his chest in response.

He did not know if he was capable of love, but he figured, if there was any woman in his life that deserved it more, that would be his lovely Moon.

 **END**

* * *

Notes and references:

"Be kind and courageous": I believe that's from the life-action Disney's "Cinderella" movie.

So I left it open-ended, in the spirit of "The Beauty of the Caged Bird". I imagine most expected a different kind of ending, so I'm sorry if this was not what you anticipated. My idea of this at the end, is that they are, despite everything, open to embrace each other and also learn to love each other. Hopefully this is seen it the same way, but I'm curious to know what others might think.

I think of Madara as a dark, rough around the edges, and rude, especially since he is not used to hang around women, but not necessarily an abusive kind of man. I dabbed a bit into BDSM here, sorry if that made you uncomfortable, but it really just fits into my idea of him.

じゃあね


End file.
